the_amazing_world_of_gumballfandomcom-20200214-history
The Club
"The Club" is the twenty-eighth episode of Season 1 of The Amazing World of Gumball. Synopsis Gumball tries to be in a club after finding out the rest of his family is in their own one. Plot The episode starts with the Wattersons visiting Elmore Junior High on a Saturday. Gumball asks why they are there, so Richard excitedly explains that Saturday is club day. He happily rushes off to his Fantasy Club and leaves Gumball with Nicole. Gumball asks his mother if he could join her club, but she explains that she becomes a different person when she is in her Anger Management Club. Mr. Small, who is either the president or at least the adviser of the club, greets her, but she suddenly lashes out at him for no reason and sends him flying through the door, knocking him unconscious. Gumball then attempts to join Anais' Physics Club, but Anais denies him entry since he is not very intelligent. Darwin offers Gumball a chance to be in his Synchronized Swimming Club. However, due to the fact that Gumball cannot swim, Darwin and the others have to deny him entry for his own safety (which Gumball acknowledges is probably for the best). Gumball tries joining the Football Club with Banana Joe and Tobias, but the club only consists of them hitting each other with wet towels, taking showers, acting sporty and high-fiving each other. Hector, who is on the actual football team, comes into the locker room and tells them that their team lost, after which he strikes them with a massive towel. Gumball then tries to start his own club, which consists of only him. It does not work out, so he disbands it. Later in the school corridor, Gumball has completely lost hope of being accepted into a club. Suddenly, the hallway goes dark and ominous voices appear out of nowhere offering Gumball a chance to join their club. It turns out that the voices belonged to the Rejects Club, a club consisting of nerdy social rejects like Colin and Felix, Bobert, and Ocho. They desperately plead Gumball to join their club, but he declines, claiming he is desperate but not that desperate. That night, Gumball and his family are sitting down at dinner when a brick crashes through their window with a DVD attached. The family sits in fear as the DVD explains that the Rejects Club has developed a shoddily made "embarrassing" video of Gumball's school record and they are planning to send it around the school as revenge for not joining their club. Gumball and his family then go to the school library to stop the Reject Club from uploading the video. At the door, they find that the door is locked so Nicole asks someone to make her mad and uses the resulting rage to break the door; however, she then tells everyone to proceed without her as she is still furious. As Richard and the kids rush into the library, one of the Eggheads ambushes them, in which Richard retaliates by having a wizard battle. Bobert ambushes the kids soon after and transforms into his combat mode. Anais begins to generate static electricity by rapidly rubbing her feet on the ground and short-circuits Bobert with a single touch of her finger. Just before Darwin and Gumball reach the computers, they see that the other Egghead is there, guarding the computer. Darwin proceeds to create a diversion by dancing, which eventually compels the Egghead to synchronize and join in the dance. Gumball approaches the computer but as he tries to stop the upload, Ocho comes and grabs his head, which prevents Gumball from canceling the upload. As Gumball and his family drive home after the ordeal, Anais reveals that she saved Gumball's reputation by rerouting the emails before they could actually get to anyone. They also managed to catch the entire Reject Club. The family discuss the members' punishment, with the final decision being to drop them off naked at the mall, ending the episode. Characters Main Characters *Gumball Supporting Characters *Darwin *Colin and Felix *Nicole *Richard *Anais *Bobert *Ocho Minor Characters *Penny *Leslie *Dog (debut) *Banana Joe *Tobias *Hector *Mr. Small Trivia *This was the first major role of the Eggheads. *This was the last new episode of 2011. *This was the first time that Tobias is seen not wearing his headband. *This was the first time Tobias and Penny are seen without their shoes. *This was the last new episode to air on a Monday. *Richard claims that he taped a wrestling match over his and Nicole's wedding video. It is unknown if he really did or if he was just saying that so she could get angry to help. Continuity *Gumball's shown and stated not to be able to swim at all, even though he was shown to swim very well in "The Responsible" and was able to get himself out of a similarly painful dive in "The Pressure." *Richard's Cottontail Cavalier cape from "The Gi" reappears in this episode. *This was the second appearance of Bobert's combat mode, the first being in "The Robot." *This was the second time Nicole angrily punches a hole in a door, the first being in "The DVD." Cultural References *Colin and Felix's "shield of Zanthor" references James Lamont's persona, David Zanthor, hobo magician. *The Egghead swinging the broom like a lightsaber was a reference to the viral video "Star Wars kid." *The battle between Richard and the Egghead is full of references to Dungeons and Dragons, a popular fantasy tabletop roleplaying game, such as the attack "Magic Missile" and the dice rolling to determine the success of an action. *In Splash Master, you can perform a swan dive, which is most likely based on Gumball's dive in this episode. Also, one of Gumball's Nano powers in the Cartoon Network MMORPG, "FusionFall," is a double-jump called the "Swan Dive of Eternal Beauty" that is based off the same dive that appears in this episode. *Colin and Felix's line "Thou shalt not pass" is based on a quote from Lord of the Rings, a popular fantasy book/movie series. *The theme song that Colin and Felix, Bobert, and Ocho are singing is a parody of the Batman theme song used for the 1960s show. *Richard saying that he taped a wrestling match over his and Nicole's wedding is a possible reference to an episode of the 1996 show, Everybody Loves Raymond. *The battle between Anais and Bobert makes a reference to Cream the Rabbit's battle with Emerl from the Sonic X episode "A Wild Win". Because Anais and Cream are both rabbits and Bobert and Emerl are both robots. *The music that plays on the radio during Colin and Darwin's dance is from the second Allegro movement of Antonio Vivaldi's Sonata for oboe/violin and basso continuo, RV 34https://twitter.com/benlocket/status/469767769081528320. Goofs/Errors *Darwin's eyebrows are missing in one scene at the swimming pool. *Gumball's whisker goes through his head. *When Nicole breaks a locker, her mouth is colored wrong. The same error occurred in "The Date." *When Hector swings the towel, a part of it is not colored in. *After Gumball jumps into the swimming pool, Penny appears to not have arms. Other titles Español (Spanish): El Club (The Club) Français (French): Le club (The Club) Italiano (Italian): Il club (The Club) Magyar (Hungarian): Klubháború (Club War) Português (Portuguese): O Clube (The Club) Japanese: のけものクラブの復讐/Mbales dendam klub bambu (Revenge of bamboo club) References es:El Club fr:Le club it:Il club pt-br:O Clube Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Episodes